


Slide Into My DM

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best friend's Coworker, Caroline messages the wrong person on Instagram, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: Bored at work, Caroline scrolls through social media and finds a photo of Katherine and her hot friend, Klaus. Deciding to share her thoughts, she accidentally slides into the wrong DM. Don't you just hate it when your friend and the eye-candy have names that begin with the same letter? (AU/AH)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first Klaroline fanfiction, originally posted on ff.net and it's just a short, light-hearted piece, and my attempt at humour.

She scrolled through her Instagram homepage for what seemed like the fifth time that morning. Her client was late for their meeting, and she had way too much free time on her hands. Not that she would normally complain, but seeing as how Bonnie was jet lagged from her tour à la Europe, Elena was in Africa for charity work and Kat was busy training as a doctor, she didn't exactly have all that many people to go to for a late morning chit chat.

Sighing, she refreshed the page, and noticed a new post pop up.

**_@kuteasakat_ ** _: SOCCER night with the ward buddy #stopcallingitfootball @_ **_klaustheking_ **

The photo was one of Kat dressed in an ensemble of red, blue and white, coupled with a top hat, looking ridiculous yet somehow pulling it off Katherine-style. Next to her was a man she heard much of and vaguely recognised. She knew him as Kat's ward partner at the hospital, and knew that she had just started going out with his older brother, Elijah. In fact, she had met Klaus once or twice at Kat's birthday parties, but seeing as how sociable her friend was, she had invited dozens of people and Caroline never had much of a chance to speak to this Klaus person.

But damn, he was _hot_.

Even in the dim-lit photo, she could make out his piercing blue eyes and dark blond curls. He towered over the petite Kat, and the Henley he was wearing accentuated the muscles lying underneath.

She decided to share this exact thought with her friend. She clicked the share button to show Kat the picture she was referring to and quickly typed in 'K' and -

"CAROLINE! I need you in Room 3, Ms. Richards is here and she wants to talk to you about the flower arrangements," her boss shouted.

Deciding that sending the message would take her no longer than five seconds, she clicked the first username under 'K' and wrote " _Damn, he's hot"_ and quickly hit 'send'.

She placed her phone in her pocket and rushed off to Room 3.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The clock stroke seven and she couldn't wait to get out of the office. After an infuriating meeting with Olivia Richards, her oh-so-'fashionably'-late client, she had finally escaped her incessant yapping with only a handful of hair lost through frustration.

She quickly checked her phone as she made her way home when she noticed an Instagram message from @ **klaustheking.**

_Why on earth would Klaus be messaging me_ , she wondered, _is something wrong with Kat?_ She panicked a little but then realised he would've called instead of messaged if it was anything urgent. 

_Hang on a minute, do we even follow each other?_ She wondered as her phone loaded, then she vaguely remembered hitting the blue button after the party a few months ago. It seemed like a good idea to her when she was halfway drunk to "get-to-know" her best friend's friends.

She realised how big of a mistake that was.

Against the white messaging background, in large black words...

" _Thanks, love ;)"_

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. This was NOT happening. She prayed to the Gods above that this was just a very, very bad dream. Hell, this was a nightmare.

She looked at the conversation carefully and realised that in her haste to send the message, she had sent it to the wrong person whose name began with 'K'.

"Fuck," she swore out loud.

She paced around the streets, unsure of what to do next. How does one carry out damage control in such a situation. She should just delete all of her social media accounts, move to a foreign country and change her name to Carina.

She was going to lose more hair from this than her client meeting, for that she was sure. As she was about to go into a full blown panic mode, her phone went off.

It must be that the Universe had something against her because there were only a handful of people she did not want to talk to at that precise moment, but Katherine Pierce is surely one devil in disguise.

"OH MY GOD!" Katherine shouted excitedly into the phone just as she picked up, "I can't believe you messaged Klaus saying he was hot!" She could barely control her laughter. _She's demoted from best friend status_ , Caroline thought.

"You have got to be kidding me, this could not get any worse. Did he going around telling everyone that? I swear, it was a mistake. I meant to message you, but I must've accidentally clicked his name. It's not my fault that both of your usernames start with a 'K', and has a… an 'a', 'u'-"

"Oh nothing of the sorts. You know Klaus is a lot of things, but he's not the type to share his personal life around, even if the girl in question is paying him a huge compliment. I just came back from lunch with Elijah and saw him in the locker room smiling at his phone like an idiot, so naturally, me being me, I snatched his phone and looked at what could've possibly made the icy Klaus so happy"

"Oh God, he must think I'm a groupie or something"

"He's secretly thrilled, trust me"

"Ugh, as much as I'd love to catch up on my epic failures, I gotta go. I need to get home, grab a bottle of the strongest alcohol I can find and drink myself to oblivion. And - oh did you know what he replied? He replied me with a 'Thanks, love' winky face... A winky face! The nerve of him!" she spluttered, though secretly revelling in the flirtatious exchange - not that it was something Katherine needed to know.

"Well you did text him to say you thought he was hot."

"Katherine! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I speak only of the truth, and I sense some sexual tension."

"We literally had a virtual conversation less than 10 words long."

"Details, details… Anyway, I ship it."

"WHAT?"

"I ship you and Klaus, I see it happening."

"You're insane. I'm gonna go and drown myself in the aforementioned alcohol," she hung up the phone and sighed. _Time to make those plans into reality,_ she dragged her tired feet on the pavement home.

_*DING*_

Another notification rang out on her phone. _Stop smiling, Caroline,_ she scolded herself as she braced for another message from **@klaustheking**.

" _Just so you know, I think you're pretty hot too"_

Caroline blushed. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she accidentally slid into his DM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a companion piece in Klaus' POV

After a gruelling overnight shift at the Geriatric Ward, it's safe to say he needs a break from monitoring blood pressure, evaluating surgery wounds and checking intravenous infusions. A few of the elderly ladies were quite taken by his British charm and were particularly chatty this morning, delaying the rounds even more.

Being a doctor-in-training is no easy work, and it barely gives him any time for a social life, and perhaps explains the lack of serious relationships he has had over the last years, from Pre-Med to Med school. But from a young age, he knew that this was what he wanted to be, ever since he watched a paramedic save his younger brother, Kol, with CPR as he fell into the pool.

_If only Mikael could see me now,_ he thought bitterly.

His late stepfather was nothing short of a bully. He had not only ridiculed his dreams of becoming a doctor, but was a verbally and physically abusive drunk. At 18, Klaus had enough, and decided to pursue higher education in the US, putting the Atlantic Ocean between them.

So this is how he ended up here, a fresh graduate from the prestigious John Hopkins School of Medicine, where he is now _Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson, M.D._ , resident in General Surgery. A part of him wishes that Mikael was still alive solely to rub it in his face that he had succeeded. But alas, Karma is a bitch and the devil got what he deserved.

Sighing, he dragged himself to the lockers and traded his pager for his cell phone. After an insane 28-hour shift, he's ready to head home and take the next two days off.

He turned on his phone and checked a few messages before noticing a notification from a couple of hours ago on Instagram. It's not the fact that he had notifications from Instagram that surprised him ( _for God's sake, he has friends… shut up, Rebekah_ ), but it was from whom the notification was from.

**_@littlemisscaroline:_ ** _"Damn, he's hot"_

For a second, he was entirely confused. Sure, he knew of Caroline Forbes, a gorgeous, feisty blonde who was one of Katherine's best friends, but he had no clue why she would be sharing her thoughts on some "hot guy" with him. Then he noticed that along with this message was the photo that she was referring to.

His eyes widened as he realised what the photo was. Staring back at him was himself from two nights ago, in a photo taken with Katherine at a local bar.

_Damn, he's hot_

He quickly scanned the photo to look for any other men that she might possibly be referring to. But nope, the only possible "he" in this photo was Klaus.

The thought of that led to his face breaking into a huge smile. Caroline Forbes was a beacon of light, with a charismatic and optimistic personality; she's exactly the kind of person who would balance him out. Despite having only met her a handful of times, she was, and still is a dream girl.

"What are you still doing here, Klaus?" A voice called out from the doorway.

"Huh?" He replied, his mind still revelling at the Instagram message and was clearly incapable of formulating coherent words.

"It's nearly 1pm, I thought you ended your shift an hour ago," Katherine stood in front of him.

Has he really sat here for nearly an hour? He blushed, knowing that he must've been so lost in thoughts that he forgot his need for sleep and food. Just as he thought about the reason behind his delay, he couldn't help but smile again.

"You're smiling… that's creeping me out. What happened? Who did you kill?" Katherine fired at him.

Klaus glared at her for the inappropriate joke as someone who works in a hospital, before absentmindedly turning back to his phone.

"Ohhhhh it has to do with something, or some _one_ , on your phone, doesn't it? Tell me, Klaus, tell me, tell me!" Katherine jumped up and down excitedly.

"Go away, Kat, don't you have some patients to look after?" He brushed her off and tried to put away his phone.

"Not before I find out," Katherine said as she tackled Klaus so fast that it could only be described as vampire-speed, and grabbed his phone out of his hand. She quickly punched in his password and saw exactly what he was looking at.

"Do I even want to know how you know my password?"

"OH MY GOD!" Katherine shouted, completely ignoring his question, "OH MY GODDDDD! This is GOLDEN! Oh, Caroline… you sweet summer child, I cannot believe this, this is amazing…"

"Kat… it's…"

"OHHH WAIT A MINUTE! Wait a damn minute. YOU," she pointed at Klaus, "You were smiling like an idiot, which means… you like her don't you?"

"Oh come on, just because I'm flattered, doesn't mean-"

"Don't pretend with me, Klaus. I'm Katherine, the queen of reading people, I know smitten when I see it."

"Katherine, give me back my phone so I can go home in peace."

"You mean go home to wank," she laughed, as Klaus looked around to see whether there was anything he could throw at her, "Kidding! Don't be so serious, Mikaelson. Here you go, enjoy your day off."

"Thank you, Kat," he said sarcastically, and quietly muttered "What Elijah sees in you, I will never understand."

"Oh, you don't wanna know what we get up to," she teased.

"Gross, that mental image, I'm out. Have a good shift and hope the old ladies chat your ears off."

As he was pushed open the door, Katherine called out, "Oh by the way, Klaus... I heard she has a thing for accents," she laughed as the door closed on her.

* * *

Normally, after he gets home from an overnight shift, he would take a quick shower (because ew, hospital germs), and plonk straight into bed and sleep well into the next day.

But today, he couldn't seem to sleep at all. He tossed and turned in bed and eventually reached for his phone from the bedside table.

It was really the perfect chance to talk to her, his only chance in a long time perhaps. In fact, his reply was already typed out on his message thread with @littlemisscaroline, but he just hasn't found the courage to hit send.

" _How about a date with the hot one then ;)",_ it read.

_Was that too creepy?_ He thought to himself, _I don't want to scare her away. Maybe I should just keep things simple. God, if Kol could see me now, he would think I'm such a pansy._

After deliberating further, he decided to settle for a simple, yet flirty response.

" _Thanks, love ;)"_

He crossed his fingers and toes that she'll reply.

* * *

He managed to get a few hours of sleep and when he opened his eyes, the sun had already gone down.

He looked over at his phone and frowned, seeing that he has received no new notifications from the girl who had made a presence in his dream.

He got up and went to his kitchen, grabbed a bite, before spotting his alcohol collection. He took a bottle of whatever, and decided a little alcohol will help ease his tension.

One glass turned to five, and soon enough he was feeling a little more hazy. The phone told him that it was just past seven o'clock and as he unlocked it, the message thread between him and Caroline was displayed on the screen.

He saw that nothing had changed since he fell asleep, but just as he was about to turn off his phone, underneath the message popped up the word, ' _seen_ '.

With a little bravado, in which he would later blame it on the small amount of alcohol he had consumed, he decided to type out another cheeky reply. Nothing felt better than to push her buttons.

After a few minutes of consideration, he clicked send.

" _Just so you know, I think you're pretty hot too"_

Chuckling to himself, he continued munching on his food until a notification popped up. He smiled, this was going to be fun.

Let the games begin.

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "Omg, I'm so sorry, it's not what it looks like *crying emoji*"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "So you mean, you don't think I'm hot? *smirk emoji*"_

Several minutes of 'typing…' later

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "That's not the point"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "On the contrary, love, I do think that this is the point. After all, it's what you sent me. I would be distraught if I found out that it was a lie"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "I'm sure your massive ego can handle it"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Ouch, Caroline! What ego? Sweetheart, you're hurting me blow after blow"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "I would apologize, but I'm sure you hear these insults so frequently that you must be immune to it"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Caroline! I do have feelings, you know"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "ok, sorry, sorry, I may have overstepped"_

He smirked, he got her right where he wanted.

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Well, since you're so sincere with your apology, I'm sure you wouldn't mind making it up to me through dinner would you?"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "ARGH! I can't believe I fell for that!"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Don't take it too personally, love, I was voted most cunning in my secondary school"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "I must applaud your peers for seeing straight through you"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Oh, but I was also voted most handsome, something I'm sure you'd agree with"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "Are you going to make fun of me about this forever?"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Already thinking about forever, eh? ;)"_

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "My apologies. Maybe I ought to make up for it instead. How about tomorrow night at 7? It'll be my treat"_

Another few minutes passed.

**_@littlemisscaroline_ ** _: "Just so you know, I'm only going for the free food"_

**_@klaustheking_ ** _: "Sure you are, whatever helps you sleep at night"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 is in Klaus' POV


End file.
